


innocence lost. family gained

by kittenlion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenlion/pseuds/kittenlion
Summary: Sam Winchester was born a new angel was created at the same time. what happens when they meet what will happen when she wants the full human experience will the Winchester help her or not trust her and why has the king of hell come to see her.





	1. heaven

Light-Filled heaven; Angels rushed over weapons drawn ready to fight the intruder, but they all stopped when they saw a new angel, they could feel her grace she was newly created by their father. The new Angel hair was a fiery red was long to her hips, her wings were a mix of purples. All the Angels murmur wondering what to do about this new Angel when they felt the Archangel Michael's presence, they moved to make a gap so he could look at the newcomer.  
Michael eyed the new angel concerned and wondering if his father was around but felt no presence of him, he stepped closer the girl’s eyes snapped up to him, her green and brown eyes watching him.

“Hello, I’m shylay “the girl's voice was like bells she was smiling at Michael. “who are you? You seem more powerful than the others” she then hugged him. Michael stood there in shock he pushed the young Angel away.

“We do not show emotions they make us weak I am the archangel Michael your leader. how did you become here” Michael's voice boomed.

“I just was, what emotion?” Shylay asked titling her head to the side.

Michael groaned “we will teach you to be a soldier, for now, follow me we need to asses what you can do... Castiel, Raphael, and Uriel with me everyone else back to work”

The rest of the angel flew off Shylay watched then she smiled loving seeing the wings flap she was soon felt her self being pushed along, she looked to see a bald man she shrunk away not liking him she moved so she a few steps in front of them close to Michael she started skipping the three angels behind all watched unsure what this angel was.

Xxx

Michael was angry shylay was disobeying everything and seemed to like to do her own thing and took a liking to earth to humans, he was at a loss on what to do he tried to get noni to help but she refused to say she a fledgling and need more training first. Michael watched the angel sit in one of the heaven gardens she had a puppy on her lap he walked over he dragged her so she was standing the puppy falling off her lap her made the puppy disappear back to where it came from.  
“you need to be in your training session,” Michael told her.

“I don’t want to,” her voice said “where the puppy he wanted a cuddle”

“you do, listen to orders or face punishment. go to brother Castiel he oversees you for now” Michael commanded.

Shylay just mocked suited him and flew to where Castiel was he looked at the young Angel he had been tasked with babysitting her he wasn’t going to put up with her behaver no angel wanted to deal with her saying she was floored a mistake.

“Hello brother” shylay said smiling.

“you are late. we shall begin first take out your angel blade” Castiel told her his voice monotone he watched her.  
Castiel was confused as shylay pulled out a purple angel blade that matched her wings she had a big smile.

“look brother mine more pretty” her voice was full of joy

“it not correct but will do now focus then attack,” Castiel told her 

“no...”

“This is training this is what we do now attack me”

“I SAID NO” Shylay power pushed Castiel back then she disappeared.

Castiel went after her annoyed he grabbed her he knew Michael got a cell set up for time out for shylay he took her to the cell and set the timer for three hours he said nothing and walked away why did this angel have to be a problem.

Xxx

Shylay was sitting on a swing on earth she was smiling she felt she belonged down here she giggled as she started to swing enjoying the feeling she knew she is in trouble but didn’t care she had a new friend a ferret she found on one of her many trips to earth. She was an oddball she knew that she didn’t need a vessel she just had one which confused a lot of her brother and sisters she looked down to her ferret friend smiling at him.

“fair. you are enjoying the feeling” she stroked the ferret.

She stopped swing letting the ferret get into her pocket. 

Castiel appeared behind shylay he took hold of her shoulder making the girl jump he then took them back to heaven. Shy thought she be back in her cell but looked at Michael and a few other angels she was scared she moved back only to be shoved to her knees by Castiel.

“This is for own good we can’t have you flying off whenever you choose this is for your own good brother hold her”

Shylay felt her wings being grabbed she thought on instinct she felt her face being pushed onto the floor Castiel holding her down Uriel stretching her right-wing she tried to flap it out but his grip was too strong she looked at Michael who had his blade in his hand he knelt down grabbing a fist full of feathers making her scream out her grace trying to protect her he held tight and then quickly cut she watched feathers fall. Tears streamed down her face. Another Angel had her left-wing she felt Michael move to that wing she pushed her grace pushing Castiel off her. She stood scared she clutched her right-wing looking at her brothers.  
Michael sighed he overpowered her quickly and took the blade to her wings repeating the prosses he then got up and looked at the angel who was crying.

“We have clipped your flight feathers you will not be able to fly for a few years. Castiel take her to the cell take her blade and any other weapons set the timer for 6 years” Michael said walking away.

Shylay glared at her brothers back “fuck you” she snapped “you're no brother of mine none of you are”

Castiel dragged her from the room before she was killed, he threw into the wall about done with her behavior her had a job to do, he had to save Dean Winchester.  
“By father, you are worthless angel…a pain in my side.. be lucky he didn’t kill you now hand over the blade”

Xxx

Castiel sat in the bunker reading as the Winchester slept, he stood when he heard flapping of wings he had his blade drawn he saw one of his brothers holding his sister he hadn t seen in years the angel threw her to cas.

“her time out up you still her babysitter… she is weak as she also affects by our fall a few years back. Good luck with her”  
Castiel looked at his sister seeing her eyes look at him he could feel she was tired he led her to his room in the bunker and laid her down he made her sleep. ‘ what am I going to do’ he thought.


	2. Meeting the winchesters

Castiel watched his sister watch tv she was amazed by the TV program he didn’t know what he was going to tell Sam and Dean he knew they weren’t found of Angels and how does he explain that he babysitting her and that the only reason that they have not seen her cause she was in time out for being couriers about earth and visit a lot. Shylay giggled as she watched My Little Pony she loved all the charters she turned to see her brother watching her she looked down thinking she did wrong. Castiel gave her a small smile.

“Shylay you’re not in trouble I turned the TV on,” Castiel told her “you stay in here as I speak to the Winchester” before shy could say something he was gone.  
Xxx

Dean Winchester was cooking bacon while he was sipping his coffee he was in a good mood, no threats no big bad guy out to get them this week he was humming back in black when he spotted Castiel.

“hay cassie what’s up,” Dean asked putting the bacon on the plate.

“the sky up…. We need to talk” Castiel said his hands in his brown trench coat. Dean looked at the angel come a family member.

“please tell me I got time to eat the bacon before you tell who after us,” Dean said as he looked at his plate.

“you can eat as we talk. One of my brothers visited me last night….”

“Goddamit what do those feathered rats want now?” Dean snapped his happy mood sinking 

Sam walked in as dean said that he looked to Castiel who wasn’t sure what to say he looked at Sam then back to dean he opened his mouth but closed it as he felt Shylay appear next to him.

“Brother how do I use the Tv button thingy the pony finished now there an angry person shouting at others there in a kitchen” both Sam and Dean looked at the intruder and pointed a weapon at her.

“How did you get in” Dean kept his gun trained on shy who looked shocked also amused. “this funny to you”

“Dean this is my sister Shylay she is in my charge… my brother dropped her off to me” Castiel said pulling shylay behind him. “shylay a young Angel, she won’t harm you” Shylay peered around looking at the Winchester the heroes of earth she smiled and waved at them.

“how come we haven ‘t heard or seen her before,” Dean asked not lowing his weapon.

Sam lowered his he could see that the new Angel was no threat he saw she still had the remote in her hand looking at it. “Shylay is it shall I help you with the Tv” Shylay looked at Sam and nodded “don’t worry cas I just take her back to her room you talk to dean” Sam took Shy back to Cas room.  
Dean looked to Castiel ready for him to explain, he sat back down and ate his now cold bacon Castiel sat down to not sure if Shylay was safe with sam. 

“She the youngest Angel she came into existence when Sam was born just there we all thought Father had come home but it was not she was odd she has no need for a vessel as what you saw is her form minus her wings, the reason she has not been here or mentioned was because she was in time out and i…”

“Time out what the hell did she do,” Dean asked now worried about his younger brother.

“she broke rules she visited earth a lot to look at shops or play on the playground she didn’t want to become a warrior”

“Wait she was punished for being curious about earth... and not wanting to be a soldier... Dam man you lot are harsh”

“she been punished worse she had her wings clipped so she couldn’t fly off this is what protected from the fall,” Castiel said “I forgot about her or I thought she could be dead”

Dean looked to Castiel he felt for the young angel who basically wanted to her own thing not what her older siblings wanted. “She can stay but one bit of trouble she gone... we get her a room set up.”

Xxx

Sam walked into Castiel's room to see Hell's kitchen being played he gently took the remote out of the female angel’s hands he turned the program off he then got it back to the Netflix menu. He turned to see the angel sit on the bed crossed legged.

“want my little pony on” Sam asked.

“yes please” Shyly said. “your Samuel Winchester the Demon blood drinker then became clean then had no soul your amazing”

Sam chuckled nervous “I guess that’s me... so Shylay you...”

“Shylay I’m the same age as you... I came to be here when you were born so I thank you” Shy told him she smiled when the pones appeared on the screen.

“do you want anything to eat,” Sam asked then remembered the girl was Angel and they don’t eat.

“yes please id like to learn human things and try the experience,” Shylay said she had a big smile.

“We can try and help”


End file.
